


Playing with Fire

by Bearfeat



Series: Come On Baby, Light My Fire [1]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Denial, Domination, Multi, Sex, Threesome, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: ‘So… Omega’s girl…’ Alpha rasped in my ear as the numbers of the floors flashed by on the panel. He slowly pushed me to the back of the elevator.‘I’m nobody’s girl.’ I said.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on tumblr, but it is so much easier to store fics on Ao3.

‘I will see you in about an hour, maybe a little longer. Just have fun, okay?’ Omega placed a finger under my chin, so I would meet his eyes. ‘Promise me you’ll try to have fun.’

‘I promise.’ Omega tilted his mask a little, so he could kiss me. Then he gave me a push and closed the door behind me.

The backstage area was filled with roadies, fans in Ghost shirts or dressed as nuns, and booze. I saw the merch guy bragging to some dude and his unimpressed girlfriend. Women swarmed around Papa, near the bar. A smaller group had formed around Air, who seemed to be as mute as on stage, and across the room I noticed a group of people all focused on what was probably Earth. I couldn’t see, as practically everybody towered above him.

 

How was I supposed to have fun, then? I thought, as I got a beer. How was I supposed to mingle with these people? I rather had stayed in our hotel room, a couple of floors above, but Omega had scolded me for not wanting to be social, and then convinced me to go to the after party, which he- I’m very sorry, babe-  could not attend, because some people wanted to interview him.

 

I looked around. Even though I did recognize some people, he hadn’t introduced me to anyone, and I felt awkward walking up to them to introduce myself. What was I even going to say? ‘I am with the Aether Ghoul, but we don’t like using labels, so you haven’t met me yet, because honestly I am nobody.’ I grinned to myself, and drank more. I would have gone home that instant, but I noticed the Fire Ghoul had been giving me looks the entire time. Lust smoldering in his shaded, blue eyes. He lounged backwards, wide shoulders against the wall, long legs crossed. One hand in his pocket. I tried to ignore it, but wherever I turned, I felt his burning gaze on me. Finally, I turned towards him, letting him know I noticed him staring.

 

His eyes were piercing mine, and after a moment, they slowly trailed down over my body. He made a point out of taking in my form, tracing my curves. When he met my gaze again, I could tell he was smirking behind his mask. I raised an eyebrow.

 

He slightly bowed his head, as in giving note of his approval, or admiration. Then he raised his glass to me. I did not reciprocate the gesture. Instead, I turned away from him. When I put my hand on the door handle, I looked back over my shoulder. He stood upright. Our eyes didn’t meet again, but I think that he got the message.

 

‘So… Omega’s girl…’ he rasped in my ear as the numbers of the floors flashed by on the panel. He slowly pushed me to the back of the elevator.

‘I’m nobody’s girl.’ I said. I looked up at him. He was taller than I was, but not as tall as Omega. His shoulders were wide, but not as wide as the shoulders of my ghoul. His eyes not as fierce. My gaze trailed down. His-

‘I’m sure that’s not what my brother thinks.’ He cut off my train of thought.

‘I don’t know what he thinks.’ I said. ‘It’s about the words coming out of his mouth. And those words are: _you can do whatever the fuck you want_.’

As if he had been waiting to hear that, he jerked the mask from his face and pressed his body firmly against mine. I had only a second to admire his handsome, yet scruffy face, before he leaned forward and grasped my lower lip between his teeth.

 

‘Your room or mine?’ he growled.

 

His room was the one across from where Omega and I were staying, I noticed, as he dragged me inside and immediately started discarding my clothes. I danced away from him.

‘Take off your own clothes first.’ I said, as I sat down on the bed. ‘Then come take off mine.’

Amused grin on his face, he stripped down to his boxers. I had hoped he would give a little show, but he kept it quick and easy.

‘All of it.’ I said. Thus far, I liked what I saw. He was lean and muscular, but not buff. He had fair skin and nice hairy legs and chest. When he pulled down his boxers another surprise awaited me.

 

He stood upright, looking strong and confident. I liked that in a man. I stuck out a foot.

‘Take it off.’ I said.

The Fire Ghoul sank to his knees and grabbed my calf, pulling my shoe off with his other hand. I stuck out my other foot. He looked up at me as he bared that one too.

‘You like playing these games, don’t you, girl? Is it because my brother never lets you take the lead?’

‘Shut the fuck up, Alpha.’ I breathed. ‘How come by now I am still wearing pants?’

Alpha firmly pushed me down in the sheets and jerked off my pants. Then he climbed on top of me and straddled my hips.

‘Up.’ He said, and he pulled my shirt over my head and unhooked my bra. He wiped all our clothes off the bed, and breathing a little heavier, turned his attention back to me.

-

 

Alpha placed a soft hand against my cheek. His thumb gently stroked my skin. I was taken aback a little by that nice gesture, when he roughly moved his hand in my hair and rolled us over, pulling me on top of him. His grip on my hair loosened a little and he slid his hand in my neck.

 

He looked kind, this ghoul. His blue eyes looked up at me, expecting, and they closed when I leaned in to kiss him. His kiss felt like the kiss of a man who still believes you need to feel like you love the person at the receiving end, even if that love would fade right after the lips parted. I was a little taken aback. Our next kiss felt just as good. He pulled me closer and his hand wandered around me, over my back.

‘No further demands?’ he said, when we finally broke away. His voice was soft, but I could hear provocation in it.

‘Yes!’ I said, loosening myself from his grip. ‘Show me what else you can do with that tongue of yours.’

As he grinned up to me, his neck and cheeks turned a lovely shade of red. He patted the sheets beside us, and I rolled off him.

 

Alpha grabbed my hips and pulled me to the edge of the bed. He kissed my neck hard, and pushed me into the sheets. Then he kneeled on the carpet.

He looked at me as he parted my legs, and his mischievous eyes held my gaze as he nipped the inside of my thigh with wet lips. I shivered, and a moan escaped my throat. He smiled against my skin.

‘I knew my brother liked his woman natural.’ He whispered, as he gently ran a thumb over the hairs. I meant to respond, but as he turned his attention to the other thigh, I couldn’t think of anything. He scraped his teeth over my skin, his tongue dancing in and out, teasing me. Right when I just about had enough of it, he pressed his opened mouth hard against the uppermost part of my inner thigh, right next to my aching pussy.

‘Fuck, Alpha.’ I muttered, and I grabbed his hair.

‘Hmmmm?’ he hummed against me. The thumb trailed down, dangerously close to my engorged clit.

 

He pulled back and blew cold air against me and I squealed. He had to hold my bucking hips in place. Then he moved to the other thigh to give it the same treatment.

My body was fully alert now, and I looked down over my erect nipples, to see if the ghoul was planning on moving to the desired spot anytime soon. His eyes were already on me, awaiting my gaze, and the patch of his thumb ran lightly over my clit. Too much. Too much at once, I thought, as I fell back. The white noise of his finger on my most sensitive spot still before my eyes.

 

Then I felt his hot tongue press between my folds. I bit my lower lip and looked down at him again. He laid long laps over my slit, making me wetter with every lick. I felt my heartbeat in my cunt and moaned loudly as he pressed his mouth against me and firmly moved his tongue over me.

‘Fuck, Alpha.’ I breathed again. I placed my hand on his crew cut hair. It encouraged him to move harder, to push deeper. Again, his thumb landed on my clit, but this time, he didn’t pull away. I felt my cunt pulse and contract as it craved to be touched deeper inside. He roughly moved his thumb up and down.

 

It was too intense. I needed him inside me. I tried to think of a way to make this clear to him, unable to form words, when he pulled his hand away and swirled his tongue around my clit. As a finger came up to push at my entrance, he sucked down hard on it. I felt how my entire body arched into his touch. The Fire Ghoul. On his knees before me right now. The searing pit in my stomach exploded when he finally moved a single finger inside me. I early tightened around him, hearing the cries from my own throat as I came.

 

He pulled the finger out of me, and ran his tongue over me again. And again. He pressed it hard against my abused clit and I cursed, pulling him away by his ear. Alpha threw me a coy grin and I could only grin back at this handsome ghoul, boyish twinkle in his eye.

 

A sharp cough sounded through the room and we both snapped around, to see Omega stand in the doorway. His eyes dark behind his mask.

‘An A for effort, brother.’ He said, voice cold. I sat up, and Alpha tried to quickly crawl to his feet, but Omega raised his hands.

‘No, you fucking stay there.’ He said. Then he turned around and locked the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Both Alpha and I sat frozen. He on the ground, still between my knees, and I on the bed. I could feel how he was still warm, but shaking a little, afraid to move.

Omega crossed the room, painfully slowly. When he reached the bed he looked at me, and he leaned towards me, bringing his face down to mine. He pushed his mask up, so that it sat on the top of his head.

‘Now, that sounded nice, dear. My brother almost made you sing.’ he breathed into my mouth, and then he kissed me. He grabbed my hair and slid his tongue over my lower lip. I gasped and kissed back, but he was gone again.

 

His hand still in my hair, he pulled my up to my knees. I squealed from the sudden pain, but he held me tight and folded me over his lap. Before I knew it, his large hand came down hard on my butt cheek. The first thing I heard was Alpha’s gasp. Then I heard the sound of his hand against my skin, quickly followed by my own loud moan: half pain and half pleasure.

His grip on me tightened and he smacked me again.

 

‘Hmmm…’ I moaned, as he stroked the pained skin. ‘Honey…’ he whispered. ‘Did you really think I wouldn’t find out? Did you really think you could go and fuck my brother unpunished?’

I held my breath. Then his hand came down again, three times sharp and hard on my ass. The sound echoed through the room.

‘Ahhh!’ I screamed. I felt the ghoul at my feet move. Tears pricked behind my eyes. He caressed me again, now with the tips of his fingers. His other hand slid out of my hair, and he cupped my face. I turned to him, and when he looked into my eyes, he stroked my cheek with his thumb. I saw no anger in his. He saw no fear in mine.

 

‘Count them.’ He said. At first I thought he was talking to me, but then I heard Alpha answer.

‘Okay.’ He said hoarsely.

Omega struck me again.

‘One.’ Alpha said. I squealed.

‘I believe that was five, brother.’

‘Five.’ Alpha said.

Another slap.

‘Six.’

I was heaving now and biting down on my wrist. We had done this before, Omega and I, and he knew exactly how I liked it. I could feel how it was pleasing him too: his erection was growing, and pressing against my side. I rubbed against it, but a sharp tug on my hair held me still. Another sharp pain on my butt cheek as his hand came down again.

‘Seven.’ I heard Alpha say. My ass was red hot at this point: the pain lingered linger with each slap and spread further. Omega’s fingers caressed me again.

 

I gasped when his touch disappeared again and this time, he paused longer.

‘Have you had enough?’ he said hoarsely. I shook my head. I could take it. I swear I could. I pressed my eyes shut and felt a tear escape from me and land on the sheets.

The slap didn’t come. Instead, Omega’s hands clasped my shoulders and he pulled me up to sit in his lap.

I cringed when my pained bum made contact with the fabric of his pants. The ghoul hummed and wiped another tear away with the back of his hand.

 

‘Whatever will I do with you?’ he sighed. Then his brother caught his attention. Alpha still sat there, eyes wide as he looked at us. He held his hard cock in a tight grip. Omega sniggered.

 

‘Look, babe. You left my brother unsatisfied. Is that how you treat a man who makes you sing like that?’

My eyes on the hand holding his erection, not knowing if he was allowed to move, I felt my desire grow.

‘Do you want more, brother?’ Alpha’s eyes snapped to Omega’s.

‘Please.’ He breathed.

‘Turn around.’ Omega said.

 

I felt Omega’s breath in my ear as I kneeled next to his brother, the younger ghoul intimidated, but impressed. Omega held my wrists tightly behind my back as I straddled Alpha. The latter grabbed at my hips and I felt his fingers burn against my abused flesh, but Omega swatted his hands away.

‘You don’t touch her.’ He said. ‘And you can’t come. I forbid you to come.’

Alpha made a small noise at that remark, but then his eyes fluttered shut and his breath hitched as I teased his cock at my entrance and slowly lowered myself onto him.

 

-

 

Alpha had his hands balled into fists at his side. I could see it was hard for him not to touch me, as I moved up and down over him, now and then rolling my hips to make him gasp for air.

His eyes were closed, but I could see the pleasure in his face. He felt so good inside me, this handsome ghoul. He so enjoyed my cunt.

 

Omega sat kneeled behind me, holding my arms in place. I could only feel his hands touch me, but his body heat seared through his clothes. He made small noises of approval at the way I treated his brother.

‘Hnngh!’ Alpha moaned. I increased my pace. Behind me, Omega’s breath hitched. I smiled. I knew I was serving both ghouls just fine. I leaned forward to kiss the younger one and grasped his lower lip between my teeth. Alpha squirmed and mewled. Then I kissed him harder, probing his mouth with my tongue, exploring him. His breathing got heavier and his hips started bucking. I moaned at him finally fucking me back.

 

‘Yes!’ He breathed. ‘Oh, yes!’

‘You don’t come!’ Omega sounded behind me. Alpha’s movements stopped, and his eyes were now pressed shut so forceful, his entire face scrunched up.

‘I…’ He said, and immediately Omega lifted me off his lap. Both Alpha and I let out a whimper of disappointment, but his was louder, and lasted longer.

 

The Fire Ghoul squirmed and clawed his hands in the air, but he didn’t touch himself. I wondered if he had played these games with his brother before, since he seemed to know the rules. Rules he obviously seemed to enjoy. A shudder went through his body, but he contained himself and took deep breaths. He slowly opened his eyes.

 

Omega made me kneel again, and gestured I’d get on all fours.

‘How does that ass look, brother?’ he said darkly. Alpha said nothing. He just let out a shaky sigh.

‘Maye you can be nice to her and kiss the pain away?’

Behind me, I heard Alpha crawl to his knees. Soft lips touched my pained flesh and I moaned.

‘Honey…’ Omega whispered as his brother continued to worship the skin of my abused behind, ‘what do you say? Is he allowed to touch you now?’

‘Yes.’ I sighed. Immediately I felt hands on my hips.

‘Is he allowed to fuck you like he imagined when he took you to his room?’

‘Yes.’

Omega looked up from me, and gave a small nod to the ghoul behind me. Alpha cursed in Swedish. Slowly, I could feel him position himself behind me. His fingers dove in the flesh of my hips, and he steadily worked himself inside me. We both let out a sigh once he had buried himself to the hilt. I looked over my shoulder, and once we made eye contact, he started thrusting. It was great, needy fucking. As I saw him drown in pleasure, I felt how my own orgasm started building up, bringing me higher with each thrust of his hips. I hung my head, but Omega had firmly grabbed my hair again.

 

He pulled my face up, and pressed his crotch against me. I felt his hard erection through the fabric of his pants, and I tried to close my mouth around it. Omega huffed as he rubbed against me. A small sound of pleasure erupted from his throat as I bit down on his zipper, and it was the last thing I needed to send me over the edge. I came hard, my cunt contracting around Alpha, who was caught by surprise. His hips faltered and his breath hitched.

 

He managed to ride out my orgasm for a couple of seconds, but then he pulled out. His hands clawed at my flesh. His breathing sounded rugged, helpless.

‘Look at my tortured brother.’ Omega said. ‘What do you think we could do to him, before he finally begs me for release?’


	3. Chapter 3

Omega sat down on the bed and I crawled between his feet, leaning against his thigh. We both looked up at Alpha, standing in front of us. He was heaving and leaning forward, eager drops of pre-come rolling down his shaft.

‘He loves to be ordered around.’ I said, as Omega slowly raked his fingers through my hair. It was as if he was the evil Bond villain, and I his kitty cat. But did that make Alpha James Bond? I let my eyes wander over his lean but muscular body and remembered the scene in which Daniel Craig got his balls whipped. I chuckled to myself. Maybe next time.

 

Alpha’s blue eyes shot up at mine when he heard me laugh. His knees were shaking a little and he didn’t look as proud as before.

‘Hmmmm…’ Omega purred thoughtfully. He sweetly scratched my scalp.

‘Why don’t you lay down?’ he said. Alpha’s lips curled up into a cheeky smile and the twinkle returned to his eye. He took a step toward the bed, but Omega raised his hand.

‘On the floor.’ He said. Alpha obliged.

 

Then, the Aether ghoul gave me a last little pat on the head. ‘Do you think he’d like it if you sucked his dick?’ he said with a dark grin in his voice.

‘I think he’d love it.’

‘Brother, why don’t you ask her nicely?’

Alpha squirmed on the floor.

‘Please suck my dick?’ he said. He sounded so sincere I almost felt sorry for him, but Omega grabbed my shoulder.

‘What was that?’

‘Please, will you please suck my dick!’ Alpha yelled in frustration. I shook Omega’s hand off me and crawled up to him, watching as he balled his fists at his sides again.

 

I leaned over him, placing my hands at either sides of his face, and said: ‘You can touch me now.’ The fire ghoul looked over my shoulder to his brother.

‘You heard the lady.’ Was his reply.

Slowly, he traced his fingers over my hips and my sides, up to my shoulders and back down again. As if he knew I was going to kiss him, he closed his eyes.

 

Like before, he moved his hand in my hair and kissed me deeply, tenderly stroking my back as his tongue danced against mine. I moved my leg up and pressed it tightly against his erection, making him moan hard into my mouth. When I wiggled my leg, he pulled me away to catch his breath.

‘Please.’ He said.

 

‘Of course.’ I deadpanned, and I firmly grabbed his cock and gave it a stroke. Alpha whimpered. ‘You’ve been so nice to me.’ I moved my thumb over the head and the beautiful man under me arched his back and dove his nails into the skin of my upper arms.

 

He sighed as I kissed his neck and started my way down. His firm chest, his soft stomach. He spread his legs further so I could settle between them and placed a kiss on the tip of his cock. Alpha closed his eyes, and I watched his chest rise and fall as I took him into my mouth.

I moved down over him, slowly, and cupped his balls. The ghouls legs trembled against my sides. I wondered if it would take him long.

 

As I took on a steady pace, I felt his hands move to my hair. I thought he might wanted to guide my movements, but he held it loosely in one hand. As I looked up, I saw that he was enjoying the view. I winked at him, and then buried him as deep in my throat as I could. His hands fell weekly to his sides as he let out a long moan.

‘Brother.’ He said, as his body began to falter. ‘Omega. Please, may I come?’

‘Beg.’

‘Please! Please, Omega, let me come!’

‘Beg more.’

‘Ah!’ Alpha grunted, as I bobbed my head. ‘Omega, please! Please, let me come!’

 

‘Touch yourself.’ Omega said, and he placed his hand on my back to let me know I had fulfilled my part. Alpha let out a small cry as I freed him, and clasped his hand around his cock, stroking vigorously.

It took merely a second for him to come, spilling, thick white strands of his seed on himself. He closed his eyes and gasped and grunted loudly, before he shuddered and his body finally relaxed on the carpet.

‘Good boy.’ I whispered.

 

-

 

Alpha wasn’t even done catching his breath before he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. I gave a little squeak of surprise and tumbled forward, but he caught me and put his arms around me. At first I wasn’t sure what to think of it, since he pressed me tightly against him and I could feel his come spread over my stomach, but he kissed my forehead and caressed my hair.

‘Thank you.’ he whispered. I smiled and looked up at him.

‘Anytime.’ I said. I kissed him sweetly on the lips. Then I gave his ass a nice squeeze.

 

Alpha giggled and threw his head back and I laughed along with him, until a cough came from the bed. We sat up to see Omega sitting there, fingers tapping the sheets, big erection in what now seemed his uncomfortable pants.

‘I can suck you off, if you want.’ Alpha said. I looked at him in surprise.

‘Eh…eh, no, I think not.’ Omega said after a while. I had never seen him startled before. ‘I think you can watch me and her-’

Alpha got up on his knees and placed his hands on Omega’s thigs. He looked up at him with those boyish blue eyes. ‘Please?’ he said.

 

‘N-n-no.’ Omega stuttered, but he didn’t push him away. ‘I… I am not gay.’

‘Yeah, me neither.’ Alpha replied, as he pressed his palm against Omega’s hard cock. The older ghoul gasped and Alpha started to rub his hand up and down.

I watched Omega close his eyes. He breathed heavily under Alpha’s touch. Well, this took a turn.

 

Omega’s eyes suddenly opened as Alpha unbuckled his belt and opened his pants.

‘I… I don’t know…’ the ghoul stuttered, but he still kept his hands at his sides. Alpha stuck his hand in Omega’s boxers, and slowly pulled out his dick. Then he looked up, and licked his lips.

‘Brother…’ Omega whispered, and then, as Alpha slid his lips around the head of his cock, again and louder: ‘Brother!’

Alpha moaned loudly and Omega shivered and let his head lull back. He enjoyed it. Fuck, _I_ enjoyed it! It bit my lower lip and reached for my clit.

 

‘You like this, baby?’ Omega said with a raspy voice when he saw me. I nodded, sliding my fingers through my wet folds. He looked down at how Alpha took him into his mouth and drew back, and looked away. It was clear he wasn’t completely comfortable, but it felt too good to make it stop. Then, he placed a hand on Alpha’s shoulder and pushed him away. The younger ghoul wiped his mouth and looked up in anticipation. Omega stood up from the bed.

‘Sit there.’ He pointed. ‘Back against the bed.’

Alpha did as he was told.

‘Open your mouth.’ Alpha obliged. Omega panted and just stood there for a second, before he placed both his hands on Alpha’s head and slowly pushed his cock into his mouth. He grunted loudly as he buried himself in Alpha’s throat, and held him there.

‘Don’t gag.’ He ordered.

 

Alpha remained perfectly still, until he needed to gasp for air and he lifted his hands and grabbed Omega’s hips. The ghoul drew back and the other coughed and heaved.

‘Again.’ Alpha said, when he had caught his breath. Omega slid his dick into Alpha’s mouth again, and pulled his head forward. The hands on Omegas hips clawed into the fabric of his pants.

 

Another loud grunt from Omega. This time, he drew back after a short while and slowly started thrusting in and out. I gasped as I followed his movement with my hands and pushed two fingers inside me. The three of us moaned in unison.

Omega dropped his hands as his thrusting faltered, and Alpha sat up on his knees and eagerly bobbed his head up and down over Omega’s cock. As I felt my own orgasm build I saw in Omega’s eyes he wasn’t far from coming too.

‘You’ve definitely done this before, haven’t you?’ Omega heaved with a dark grin. Then he pushed the other away again and held his jaw between his strong fingers, as he quickly grabbed his cock with his other hand.

 

‘Look at me, brother.’ Alpha whispered as the other started jerking off. Omega did. As their eyes locked, Omega grunted through his clenched teeth and we both came. Before my eyes rolled back in pleasure, I saw Omega spurt thick, white strands of come on Alpha’s mouth, neck and chest. I massaged myself through my orgasm with Omega and Alpha’s moans in the background.

 

When I slowly opened my eyes I saw Omega fasten his pants again.

‘I suggest you take a shower.’ he said to Alpha with a dark voice, but when the other smiled up at him, he blushed. Then he walked over to me. He bowed to place a soft kiss on my lips.

‘I hope tomorrow you’ll spend the night in my bed, honey.’ He whispered. Then he winked, straightened his back and walked out the door, without looking back at either of us.


End file.
